Break Point
"Break Point" is the 1038th episode of Casualty and the 34th episode of the 31st series. It was preceded by "Reap the Whirlwind - Part Two" and followed by "End of the Road". The episode was directed by David Innes Edwards and written by Simon Norman. This episode is 55 minutes long, five minutes longer than regular length. It also episode marks the fifth appearance of recurring guest character PC Kate Wilkinson, who was last seen in the series 30 episode "Just Do It". Synopsis Ethan turns up for work, against Alicia's advice. Clearly still grieving, Charlie, Duffy and Connie are all concerned that his mind may not be entirely on the job. Ethan is dreading opening a voicemail from Cal on his phone that he left moments before his fatal stabbing. Meanwhile at a local swimming pool, a man named John purposely drives his car into a bus shelter and runs over a lifeguard, Craig. John tells everyone that it was an accident, but when they're both admitted to the ED, it soon transpires that they know each other. John's daughter died whilst Craig was on duty at the pool, and the courts found him innocent. John was out seeking revenge, and eager to know the truth about what happened. Whilst treating them, Ethan likened the situation to his own scenario. Ethan finally plucks up the courage to listen to the voicemail with Charlie and Alicia at his side. When they hear Cal's warnings about Scott in the message, Charlie calls the police. PC Kate Wilkinson arrives with Cal's personal belongings and takes a statement from him. She informs Ethan that they'll be able to get Scott in for questioning. Meanwhile, Louise discovers that Jez is seeing Mickey Ellisson, and she is furious after the rumours surfaced amongst the staff about Cal's death. Jez urges Louise to see that Mickey isn't like his brother or the rest of his family. Jez deletes Mickey's number anyway, but Louise surprises him at the end of the day by reuniting them in the boardroom. Elsewhere, Hugo once again turns up in the ED, but Connie is shocked when he accidentally calls her "mum". Craig disappears from the ED, and Ethan is concerned about his welfare upon noticing that he has potentially life-threatening internal injuries. Before long, John tracks him down at the swimming pool, seeking revenge for his daughter's death. He ties Craig to a chair and goes to push him in the water. Iain and Jez arrive just in time and manage to save Craig. However, just before they do, Craig admits that he let John's daughter stay inside the pool after closing hours, and left his lifeguard duties to see his girlfriend. Once back in the ED, the police are called to collect statements and also to open the case about John's daughter's death. Elsewhere, Dylan treats a man named Jack who's been admitted to the ED after his dog bit his testicle. However, after some investigation Dylan soon works out that the injury wasn't caused by a dog, and Jack eventually admits that a woman kicked him in the groin. Dylan is also concerned by a lump on one of Jack's testicles, and scans reveal that it's cancerous. Jack reveals that he knew about it and had a referral, but decided not to go. After speaking with Dylan, Jack is encouraged to pursue further treatment instead of ignoring his illness. After his shift, Ethan leaves work and almost runs Alicia over in the car park. They share a kiss outside, as they both begin the journey of trying to recover from Cal's death.